


0 to 60 in 3.5

by liquidsky



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Mario Kart, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidsky/pseuds/liquidsky
Summary: In which Dan and Phil are professional racing drivers. Dan's paranoid and Phil's smitten.





	0 to 60 in 3.5

“What the hell,” Dan starts, squinting at the familiar figure standing across from him on the track. Phil’s leaning against his checkered blue-and-green car gazing sideways at the blocks of cheese lining the path, a wide-eyed look on his face. Dan sighs and raises his arms to stretch, but doesn’t take his eyes off Phil—if he thinks he’s fooling anyone with his innocent expression, he’s got another thing coming. They’ve raced each other before, and Dan knows full well that Phil’s particular brand of niceties and earnestness is usually quickly smothered by his obvious desire to win. So yeah, he’s really not fooling anyone. Or maybe he is, judging by how none of the other racers seem to be paying much attention to what surely must be some sort of secret evil plotting, even as he looks, as always, like the urban dictionary definition for bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. As if sensing that Dan’s thinking about him, Phil looks up and meets Dan’s eyes, a wide grin taking over his face. 

“Great,” Dan mutters, just as Phil starts walking toward him, a spring on his step nothing short of ridiculous. He looks happy and bright, his blue racing uniform making his legs look extra long, and Dan’s trying very hard not to scowl at how hard it is not to notice that the color perfectly compliments Phil’s eyes and gives him an aura that is, for lack of a better word, almost dashing. 

“Hey there,” Phil greets him, then he’s leaning against the side of Dan’s car, and isn’t that presumptuous. 

“Hi,” Dan says, because he knows this game Phil’s playing – the making your enemy think they’re your friend kind of scheme. He plasters a smile on his face and resolutely does not stare at Phil’s lips, “Didn’t think you’d be running today, mate.” 

“Oh,” Phil frowns, “I thought maybe you’d seen the message I sent you the other day? About meeting up before the race?” 

Dan’s seen the message, and he vividly remembers how he’d worked himself into something of a rage fit because he truly could not believe that Phil would have the nerve to invite him to meet up before the game. How far was he willing to take this scham, anyway? It’s one thing for one to play nice before the tournament, but infiltrating yourself into another racer’s routine? As far as Dan’s concerned, that’s fully evil. 

“You must’ve sent it to the wrong address, man,” and it’s such a bald-faced lie that Dan can’t believe Phil nods like that must have been it. He looks regretful, though, and it’s such an odd expression on his usually animated features that Dan hastens to add, “But maybe next time?” 

Phil looks up at him, his smile immediately illuminating his face. Damn, he’s good. Dan turns away from him to pretend he’s checking something in his car just so he doesn’t have to look at the hopeful grin Phil’s shooting his way. He _knows_ what Phil’s doing, for God's sake, why is he falling for it? 

“So, how are you feeling about today?” Phil asks him, and two can play this game if that’s what Phil wants. 

“I’m feeling great,” Dan says, and offers Phil the widest smile he can muster – confidence is key here, “What about you? I heard you were having trouble with your car earlier,” he pauses, “Is everything ok now?” 

Phil shrugs, “Yeah, the team fixed whatever was wrong with it, so it’s all good. I mean, I’m still kind of nervous, you know how it is.” 

Dan levels him with a stare. Is he fishing right now? Dan thinks back to three races ago when he had to hide in the bathroom and breathe into a paper bag so he wouldn’t have a full-on breakdown – maybe Phil was there? But the bathroom had been empty, Dan’s sure, there’s really no way he could know, could he? “I don’t, actually,” is what Dan ends up saying. Whatever Phil knows or doesn’t, Dan’s not about to offer him any more ammunition. “Been doing this for ages, I’m well used to it by now.” 

“Oh,” Phil says, and Dan watches as he shoves his hand in the pocket of his racing suit. His wrist stands out looking all sorts of wrong, and Dan looks up at him to find that Phil’s blushing, “I didn’t mean–obviously you don’t get nervous, you’re the best pilot here, you’re always really focused. I mean, obviously you are, like you said, you’ve been doing this for ages,” Phil winces, and Dan starts to feel like maybe he’s misread something here, “It’s good that you’re not nervous, though. I’m sure you’ll do great.” 

“That–” Dan starts, but he’s not really sure where he’s going with that. He’s unsure of literally every aspect of this interaction, in fact, and the way Phil’s shifting from one foot to the other doesn’t particularly scream evil mastermind right now, so he just– “Thanks, mate. You’re pretty good yourself, I’m sure you’ll do great as well.” 

Phil nods, and Dan stares at the blush settled high on Phil’s cheeks like he’s suddenly seeing him for the first time. Can people blush on command? Is that a thing that can happen? Dan sneaks a look up at the sky, and the sun’s not that bright – Phil’s pretty pale, though, maybe– 

Ok, so Dan can admit he might have been acting a little paranoid. He stays silent as Phil nods again—though it seems that it’s more to himself than to Dan this time—and turns around to make his way back to his car. He stares at Phil’s back as he goes, at the dip of his waist and the curve of his bum and– _fine_ , maybe, just _maybe_ Dan will say yes to meeting him before their next race. If Phil’s really plotting something, it can’t hurt to keep a closer eye on him, right? 

Dan shakes his head to clear his thoughts and goes to work on putting on his helmet – after all, he’s got a race to win.


End file.
